ADVENT Sniper
The ADVENT Sniper is a long-range sharpshooter unit deployed by ADVENT against the Resistance. Appearance The ADVENT Sniper looks similar to the ADVENT Stun Lancer, though with no armour whatsoever leaving them with only their undersuit. They have a Grapple Hook attatched to their left forearm, and are armed with an ADVENT Magnetic Lance and an ADVENT Magnetic Pistol. Tactics/Deployment ADVENT Snipers aren't usually seen before they are detected. As ADVENT tends to deploy them away from battles to provide long-range support to its allies, XCOM rarely sees them at close range. The only ways for XCOM to detect an ADVENT Sniper before it fires is by either using Reaper recon, Ivan Gorchevski's extended sightlines, or by remaining Concealed before the ADVENT Sniper can take position. Snipers are usually deployed alone, but tend to cover friendly units if they are not locked in a duel with another long-range unit. These soldiers have been seen on rooftops before a battle. ADVENT Magnetic Lance The ADVENT Magnetic Lance is a long-range Magnetic-based weapon. It features a Scope by default, though the rank of the Sniper impacts how effective the Scope is. This weapon is most effective at long/extreme range and at shorter ranges is easily tactically overextended. It fires one, high-power, accurate shot at a slow rate to maintain accuracy and damage at range. It also has the ability to Pierce and Shred Armour. The rifle only has one shot before needing a reload, much like the unique XCOM Sniper Rifle known as Brandy wielded by Ivan "Bourbon" Gorchevski. ADVENT Magnetic Pistol The ADVENT Magnetic Pistol used by the Sniper is very similar to the Magnetic Magnum developed by XCOM in that it fires low-power shots at a moderate rate at short range. It is more of a resort weapon for the Sniper than their go-to gun due to it's dropoff at medium range, but can still deliver a nasty punch if left unopposed. Grapple Hook The ADVENT Sniper is equipped with a Grapple Hook akin to that of Ivan "Bourbon" Gorchevski. This allows them to gain access to points they would otherwise be unable to reach such as high rooftops or other buildings. Unlike the Grapple Gauntlet used by Pratal Mox, the ADVENT Sniper's Grapple Hook cannot be used offensively in any way. Psionics The ADVENT Sniper units are not immune to Psionic abilities, and possess no Psionic-based attacks. ADVENT Lieutenant The ADVENT Sniper Lieutenant was Ivan "Storozh" Gorchevski before he defected and formed the Reaper faction. Shortly thereafter, he was replaced by another Stalliongrad-born deadeye known as "Pernod" before he was killed by Ivan "Bourbon" Gorchevski at the ADVENT Forge. Shortly thereafter, a new Lieutenant known as "Cinzano" rose, yet another ex-Soviet though this time a female. She has greater accuracy and mobility than her common counterparts and can use an ability called "Mark for Death" which is an enhanced version of Mark, increasing ADVENT accuracy against a Marked target by double the amount of a common Mark and allowing ADVENT units that attack a Marked target one free action. Cinzano was killed by Elena "Outrider" Dragunova during a mission in Stalliongrad's ruins, where she was shot through the scope and through her eye by the Reapers' second-in-command. She was not replaced thereafter, but the ADVENT Sniper still had the most ADVENT Lieutenants at three while most other units only had one or two.